The Very First chapter 1
by leboo7949
Summary: This is about the very first hunger games right after the capitol took over Panem. Jamie's world changes when he is chosen. this is a thrilling story about betrayal, love and pure perseverance.


Chapter 1

I walk out of my underground bomb bunker. I see that smoke and ash fill the air with capitol seals everywhere. The streets are flooded with the deceased and that when I see the treacherous sight. There she is laying on the ground blood and dirt fill her face. I run over to her in the ashes and smoke. I slowly kneel down and I look at her she is still living.

"Kiara can you hear me"

I say in a soft voice. I think about all of the memories that we have had. The beach, when I first met her she was finding shells and a crab pinched her. I remember that night sitting with her on the beach talking about us about everything that we had ever dreamed about. But now the water is gray and there is no more light that reflects off of it. We have no more dreams because they all were crushed during the war. I wasn't allowed to see her during the war either. A long 7 months before we could go out, until war started up again or we were in the bunkers for another 11 months. Then she responded.

"Yes, Jamie I am ok but I am very weak the last thing I remember is me hiding behind a car when the first bombs went off this morning."

I start to think that there is a sign of hope when her bright blue eyes opened and she could see me. Bang it hit like a rocket a bomb exploded I felt the heat on my face. I cover Kiara so that no more damage could be done. I had thought that the war was over but the capitol just could not get enough of the screams of small children and innocent people running around a then just collapsing when they drop bombs. It over then her eyes close her ears are bleeding form the noise same with mine. Her eyes close and I fell into a world of darkness. The next thing that I know is that she is gone and I have to face the fact. I take the necklace that I made her off of her neck. I yell up to the sky and yell, even if the capitol couldn't hear me...

" I hate the capitol and you are never going to win… you just pissing on us, without the courtesy of saying it to our faces!"

Then I slowly walk away from her with tears dripping down my face.

3 months later

I walk out from my house I see lampposts with signs saying

The Very First Reaping

Mandatory (all that don't attend will be executed)

In the town square

Thursday, June 21 at 12:00

Then I realize that today is Thursday and that is 10:00! I run back into my house, shower, brush my wavy crimson hair, and that's when I realize how skinny I am. I was still around 6.4 but I was as thin as a bone. I turn away and I get my nice trousers and suspenders on and my button up shirt that wasn't ripped or dirty. Then I put on my dad's old shoes that were still nice but he grew out of them. I walk out to the town square. It's blazing hot outside and there wasn't even a breeze by the sea. I walk over to a group of boys by a sign that says age 15. So I wait there, in my age group until somebody comes up on the stage.

I see a young woman get up onstage. IT hits me she looks exactly like Kiara. Tears start to form and then I hear her speak.

"Welcome everybody to the very first hunger games! I will be choosing on boy and one girl from the ages of 12-18 to compete as the district 4 tributes for the first hunger games. The rules are that one boy and one girl will be chosen from every district and then be put into an arena and the will fight to the death. The last one remaining will win!"

Her voice was loud and she sounded excited that she got the "honor" of announcing this. The idea made me sick and the fact that my name was in there made me even sicker. But the more that I think about it the more that I realize that it's to show that the capitol has power and that they can control us like there little puppets. That fact made me want to vomit.

"I will pick out from this bowl, Ladies First!"

As I watch her put her hand in the glass bowl I see all of the girls terrorized faces. I see pull out a name.

"The lucky tribute is….. Grace Cilled"

I watch her as she walks up on the stage I see tears in her eyes. She must feel like the war was still going on and right now she is going into the middle of action.

"Time for the lucky boy…. Jamie Fandor!"

I was shocked first I couldn't move like I was frozen or something. I was paralyzed. Paralyzed, with fear. I snap back into the moment and I walk up on stage without a word.

"Ladies and gentlemen our first district 4 tributes! Now come on you to lets go to the new justice building and you can say your goodbyes."

I nod and I start to walk but before we got off stage I pick up the microphone and know that president Lieber the leader of what he now calls " The 13 Districts of Panem" is watching

"You're going to pay for this Lieber first you kill my family then my girlfriend, and just to add onto that you send me to my death. But I will tell you that this war is not over I will not obey you and your little death show. You will pay, you will if it's the last thing that I do."

I run to catch up to Grace and the announcer. My heart was racing tears were streaming down my face. When I finally catch up to them I didn't say anything nor did they. We went into the justice building and Grace said goodbye to her family. My neighbors the Twanin's came in to say goodbye to me and wish me good luck but it really meant nothing to me because all they did was give me a blanket and a few dollars to start off with and I was on my own from there.

"Chop chop I see the train coming we don't want to be late for the big ceremony, Oh and my name in Carlitan!"

Said the announcer Carlitan.

Both me and grace said not a word, but we just finished what we were doing and went to the train. As we were walking I saw people and they were helping people that looked like they were from the capitol with their luggage. None of them said a word nor did they ever disobey the person that they were helping. There was a look of sorrow on their faces. Then I saw one open their mouth to yawn and there was no tongue. I figured out that they were probably the capitols slaves I turn my head and I prepare to get on the train.


End file.
